


Hope, Faith and Something Else

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hope, Faith and Something Else

It wasn't just a first lieutenent Gigi was recruiting, though she'd done her best to convince the magician of it. He needed to know she knew what she was doing, and she did. It just wasn't all what he thought.

It wasn't just the way they'd clicked, either, between one inhalation of smoke and the other, or the way Hope had taken down those two gargoyles, although that had been a thing of beauty. Gigi wasn't sure she coud've done as well herself. Part of it was Hope's lips, releasing the cigarette to melt into that half-grin; her sleepy eyes... the sinuous body under the stiff shiny cloth of her dress. It was the memory of Jeannie bloody Redford, who'd been her best friend, the one who'd really understood her, and who'd been shipped to America as soon as Mummy found out about the other thing she was to Gigi. Hope was all that and a promise.

Gigi went to bed that night feeling really exhilirated for the first time in a long while. She wasn't sure yet if they were going to fuck or fight, her and Hope, but either way, it would be the time of her life.


End file.
